


王妃

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Relationships: ArK | Hong Yeon-Joon/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Kudos: 1





	王妃

Stratus走进宫殿的时候，他的新婚王妃正坐在床上。他远远看到一件华美的红底长裙，裙摆也是极具异域风情的宝蓝色。两侧的发簪上缀着飘带，脸颊雪白，远远能看到两团如红云般的胭脂。  
他略有些不自在地舔了舔嘴唇。他刚接过王位没多久。本来进献给父王的来自远邦的公主，在漫漫长路里被更改了所属权，成为了他的人。  
Stratus 有些无措地走过去，偷偷观察他正垂着眸子的王妃，面容精致又清秀，细长双眸，眼尾缀着金粉。  
他试图表达友善地笑一笑：“你好，你……叫，ark？”  
“洪渊俊，”男人飞快地抬了一眼，眸中的明亮晃得他失了神，转瞬即逝。薄而殷红的两片唇开开合合，吐出两个有些陌生的音节，随后是略带着口音的强调，“叫我渊俊。”  
他用如阳光能融化雪水般的笑容结尾，显得清纯又无辜。  
Stratus结结巴巴，用了几分钟学会新王妃的名字。金棕色卷发的少年好像意识到自己离王妃太近了，但此刻退开也有些不礼貌。怎么办呢……房间的陷入了短暂的沉默里。  
窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声响起，视野中交叠的、绣着莲花的白色绸制袖摆/动了，一截戴着金镯的纤细皓腕漏出来，顺着袖管是同样纤细雪白的手臂。  
年轻的王呼吸一错。  
淡淡的胭脂香气随着逼近的绣着繁复花样的衣带与光泽绵密的短衣袭来，微凉的一双手搭在少年发烫的后颈：“王，我们该睡了。”  
那双手顺着燕尾服的领往前滑，stratus一抬眼，撞进了一双蕴着漫天星光的双眸里，眼波流转里半是慵懒半是温柔。重笔勾画的高挑眼尾却露出妖冶的意味，像毒蛇吐着的信，下一秒就会在他脖颈的脆弱处留下致命一击。  
Stratus停住，一双手却绕过去，稳稳把住他的背脊，语气里带着疑惑，又似乎带着不屑：“王？”  
血气方刚的少年人被这种漫不经心激怒了，他瞪圆了眼睛，装作很凶的样子——他也知道洪渊俊能看出来他的伪装，他只是想显得自己没那么在乎：“叫我stratus。”  
“stra——tus。”王妃似乎在学习这个发音，懒懒地，音节拉得很长，又把尾音的s咬得轻柔，像情人的爱语，性感又致命。他伸手去解发盘，在珠翠和发坠的响声里，乌黑的长发泻下来，贵重的发饰被挥着腕随手抛在地上。  
他盯着黑发边的白皙的脸颊，忽然生出一种想把这人揉碎在怀里的欲望。  
洪渊俊不紧不慢，左手按住衣带，伸出右手去拉对方的，摁回左手上，注视着少年燃红了的双眸，轻轻一扯——  
Stratus扣住他的下巴，吻了过去。  
  
灯灭了，我啥都看不见了。88


End file.
